masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Citadel Security(WOTE)
The Citadel Security Services, often referred to as just C-Sec is the police force of the Citadel—The capital of the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems—and is made up of a volunteer police force. It served as the police force during the previous galactic government known as the Citadel Council as well, and has been in existence since around 500 BCE. History Description The primary function of the Citadel Security Services is to provide domestic law enforcement and security for the capital of the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems, the Citadel. These duties include various forms of law enforcement such as: regular patrols throughout the Citadel's sectors, criminal investigations, domestic counter-terror and espionage, crowd control, regulation of both extra-station and flight patterns within the Citadel, diplomatic protection, and responding to various other emergencies. They are not completely limited to the Citadel either, and often extend investigations outside of Citadel Space and deeper into Council Space. The station was separated into different sectors, each monitored and patrolled by their own precinct, with the central command of C-Sec being located in the political sector of the Presidium. Methods of the precincts vary greatly by location, as the upper levels and the Presidium had such low levels of crime, outside of political crime that is, patrols are rare, and police mostly handle matters formally. In the lower levels of the Citadel Wards, were violence and drug issues are much more prevalent, heavy, and even sometimes militant police presence is on patrol. Issues in the lower wards call for extreme prejudice and profiling, and it is in these sectors of the Citadel the crime rates such as violence, theft, and assaults are at their highest. Most of these precincts are left to their own devices as well, as long as results are obtained. Some lower ward precinct bring in volunteers off the street, and occasionally extort individuals into helping them with investigations, going undercover, and so forth. This isn't to say the upper ward precincts don't have issues as well, political corruption is high, as is corruption within the precincts themselves due to backdoor politics. As of 2270 CE, the C-Sec has gone to new lengths to expose and eliminate corruption within their ranks. Structure Despite the steadfast changes over the decades to the structure of the Citadel Security Force, the head position is still held by the title of Chief Executor. However his power is joint with the Executor Council to prevent the chance of corruption at the top of the organization. Though the Executor has executive power of the Police Force, they are supported by a board of High Executor who act as liaisons between the C-Sec command and the Executor's of each of the Citadel's precinct divisions. Beyond the Chief Executor and the Council there is a division between the civilian and unformed workforce of C-Sec. The civilian staff are responsible for support services and departmental management, while uniformed officers investigate crimes and conduct law enforcement operations. Oversight of these operations are headed by the Council and reported directly to the Chief Executor. Each precinct is then divided into bureaus, each outfitted to handle the issues that a most important in their sector. As such, Precincts in the upper wards have fewer members and some even lack special operations units. While the lower wards are abundant with officers, drug and special operations task force, and more. Every precinct is equipped with a patrol and emergency units as well. Each sector has its own special investigation units as well, some varying in role due to the prevalence of certain crimes per sector of the Citadel. These include crime scene units, special victim units, race-relations units, and major case squads. There are several other miscellaneous bureaus that oversee other important aspects of security. These include the harbor, docking, and transportation services who over the security of the Citadel's many airdocks, as well as the immediate flight zones outside of the station. Other units include housing and transit. All precincts are connected and individual transfers throughout the Citadel are a regular occurrence. Many Officers begin their tenure in the lower wards with the incentive to work their way out, moving through less and less dangerous sectors until reaching the Presidium. This has led to numerous deaths of young officers however, inexperienced and being thrown to the Citadel Underground were crime is at all time highs. Recruitment Prior to the foundation of the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems, admission into the Citadel Security Force was difficult to come by and prestigious. However, since the increase in overall population and diversity across the Citadel, requirements and testing force C-Sec has been greatly altered, to provide the necessary numbers to control crime on the station. Before, applicants needed years of service to join, but now, the target base for recruitment are younger individuals, typical young adult humans and turians are the most sought after. Training is completely solely at the C-Sec Academy on the Presidium. There large classes of cadets are trained for upwards of 8 months before being deployed to their respective precincts. The top 25 of each class are allowed to select their respective sector, offering incentive to work hard in the training grounds as to avoid being stationed in the dangerous lower wards. Relations C-Sec typically enjoys good relations with most of the Citadel, and report directly as guards for the Federation Council. Seeing as they are basically the only law enforcement organization on the Citadel, there is little conflict. The only time problems arise is when dealing with the Spectres, who are not limited to the same confines and laws as C-Sec is. Likewise the Spectres are left frustrated when C-Sec interferes in their investigations with procedure and routine. This often leads to issues of morality and lack of compliance between the two organizations. The police force works closely with outside organizations as well, such as the Intergalactic Bounty Commission, who's headquarters is stationed on the Presidium. Though bounty hunting is frowned upon by many in C-Sec, it is seen as a necessary evil to handle severe issues on the presidium, and and criminals that may flee the Citadel, as the hunters are not limited by procedure. They are often called in as special investigation units as well for various Federation Military and political disputes as well, to provide special council. Notable Members Current *Ignacio Ramirez (Sergeant, Karran Sector, Alta Ward) Former *Morkgul Rhoen Locations *C-Sec Headquarters *C-Sec Civil Offices *Citadel Security Academy Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Trivia *The acronym C-Sec may be based on CSEC, the Canadian government's national cryptologic agency. Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:COSG Category:C-Sec Category:Citadel